


December Avenue

by Schmidt1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dean is a Tease, Impala Sex, M/M, Please Use Condom, SPN Kink Christmas 2018, Top Dean Winchester, accidental daddy kink, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Doing what they're usually doing every Saturday night - having casual sex somewhere outside the city, a certainwordhad slipped out from Castiel's lips in the heat of the moment. When Dean's hips had stopped moving, Castiel knew he was fucked... in a wrong way.





	December Avenue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



> Written for [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://navajolovesdestiel.tumblr.com/) with this prompt : _Dean calls Cas 'daddy' by accident and they love it_
> 
> The title is from the name of one of my favorite local bands, December Avenue.
> 
> I hope you'll like it. :)

 

“W-what did you just say?”

As Dean’s question bounced off inside the back seat of the Impala, time seemed to stop together with Dean’s movements, keeping his hips flushed against Castiel’s ass. Dean’s Impala had probably stopped from rocking now that the rhythm of their relentless fucking was gone. Without the lewd sound of skin slapping sweaty skin and with only the low purr of Impala’s engine, the car was quickly filled with an excruciating silence, torturing Castiel as the question looped in his head like a broken record.

_Damn it, why did I say that?_

The cock buried deep inside Castiel throbbed and flexed that had him gasping, jerking him back from his head and piercing the silence with his shuddering breath. Still on his hands and knees, Castiel rested his forehead against the fogged window and subtly looked over his shoulder. Kneeling behind him in an awkward position, equally flushed and sweaty, one of Dean’s eyebrows was raised.

Dean was still waiting for his answer.

 _Come on, say something._ Castiel thought to himself now that he realized that both of them hadn’t said anything for a whole minute – or maybe longer.

As the silence stretched long enough to be uncomfortable, he was struck hard by how cold the glass window was against his heated skin. If he wasn’t already flushed red in the first place, with all of the exertions of taking Dean's rough pounding moments ago, then he would probably die of embarrassment as the blood kept pumping from his half-hard cock towards his head.

“Cat got your tongue, Cas?”

“No,” Castiel shook his head. Not that Castiel had forgotten to construct a proper sentence or anything, but all that’s coming out from his mouth was silent gasps as Dean continued to tease him by flexing his length. Clearing his throat, he added. “Forget what I said, Dean.”

“Why would I?” Dean challenged, curious. “Besides, it’s hard to forget what you just said, Cas. It never struck me that you’re that kind of--”

"Just fuck me, Dean," Castiel whined a little too needy, cutting Dean off, not wanting to hear that side of him from Dean. Hearing it would make it real. And it would be better if he and Dean would just forget about it. “I’m close, just fuck me.”

Swallowing his shame, Castiel let his arousal take over his body and tried to entice Dean by rolling his hips like a priced whore. He was close – too damn close – reaching his orgasm when Dean had stopped fucking him. And it was his entire fault. No, it was the _word_ that had slipped from his lips that got him stuck in this predicament. Skewered like a pig he was with Dean’s cock.

“Oh, I’m having none of that.” Dean chuckled; the deep rumble in his chest drowned every sound inside his car. With both hands, Dean locked Castiel’s hips in a bruising grip to prevent him from moving, his blunt fingers digging into Castiel’s skin. “Come on, Cas.” Dean coaxed, pulling his cock out excruciatingly slow. “You know this is me, right? Don’t be shy, baby, just say _it_.”

Castiel shook his head no, determined not to say it again. He just kneeled there unmoving, his one arm now clutching around the back of the seat, and relished the smooth glide of Dean’s length against his prostate, that had his cock leaking. Millimeter by millimeter, Dean withdrew his cock until only the head remained inside the tight ring of his muscle. Biting his lower lip, Castiel braced himself from the inevitable, Dean plunging his cock back deep inside Castiel’s warm, wet hole with a grunt.

And just like how it happened earlier, Dean would fuck the word out of him.

Unexpectedly though, Dean fully unsheathed his cock with an obscene, wet pop. In that instance, Castiel’s hole felt empty and gaping. Turning his head to look at Dean, Castiel said half whining half begging. “Dean…”

“Not until you say it, Cas.”

“Give it to me, D-dean.” His voice wavered as Dean settled his slicked length into the cleft of his ass.

"Fuck, this is hot," Dean commented, fascinated by the two firm mounds sandwiching his cock. He leisurely slid the underside of his cock along the cleft of Castiel’s ass and earned a gutter moan from Castiel. “I could – and I would – come just like this, baby.”

With that, Dean started pumping his hips, sliding his cock across Castiel’s hot, fluttering hole.

“P-please," Castiel begged through gritted teeth. What Dean was doing was pleasurable, sure, but that wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. He needed more. He wanted Dean inside him. “Please.”

“I know what you want, baby.” Voice raspy with arousal, Dean cooed. He pulled his hips a little until the tip of his cock was resting right against Castiel’s hole, and Castiel squinched in response, kissing the cockhead, before relaxing. “Such a slut. Your hole is hungry for my cock.”

Castiel mindlessly nodded, not caring at the dirty remark, the cock pressing against his opening had all his attention.

When Dean completely pulled back, a whine escaped Castiel’s mouth at the lost of contact. It didn’t last a beat though. Quickly, Dean continued rubbing the underside of his cock against his ass, occasionally poking the head into his asshole. Dean’s hands eased their grip and he saw it as his opportunity to push his hips back, in hope that maybe Dean’s cock would slip inside him.

“Feels good, baby?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. “Aw, someone’s lying.” Proving his point, Dean reached below to grab Castiel’s cock that had slowly regained its full mast. “See, you’re enjoying this as much as I do.”

“N-no.”

“No?” Castiel nodded. “Then what do you want?”

“Your cock inside me, _D-da_ … Dean”

“What’s that?” Dean chuckled as Castiel almost stuttered the word, only to be cut off by Dean’s cockhead teasing him, jabbing his tight rim with its bulbous head. “Come on, don't make this harder than it's supposed to be, baby. Just say it. I know you want to.”

Dean retracted the head and continued to move, still sliding his length between Castiel’s cheeks.

Behind him, Dean's breathing turned ragged as his thrusts picked up speed. Everything felt good. It's even better now that Dean's loose fist started stroking his aching cock. As Dean’s orgasm was closing in, Castiel frustration was getting unbearable by the seconds. He’s too hot, too hard and too fucking close to coming but he’s nowhere near getting what he really wanted.

“Dean, please.” Castiel sobbed. Dean’s hips stopped, giving both of them relief as he tried to calm their impending orgasm, and his rough hand disappeared around Castiel’s leaking cock. “Please.”

_Please, fuck me… D-da…_

“Hm?” As if Dean could hear Castiel’s resolve slowly crumbling into pieces, Dean poised the tip of his cock against Castiel’s opening and pressed a little, until the head popped inside. “What is it, baby?”

Due to desperation to be filled, to be penetrated, and to be fucked, the question didn't even reach Castiel’s ears as his mouth spilled these words: “Fuck me, _Daddy._ ”

And with that, finally hearing what he wanted to hear, Dean slammed his whole length inside Castiel’s eager hole in one fluid thrust, exclaiming, “There we go!”

The lack of warning had Castiel mewling in pleasure, because finally – fucking finally – Dean’s cock was now lodged where it belonged, pulsing inside him. “More.”

"Now say what you want, baby. I don’t want you mumbling," Dean panted as he rolled his hips. Without pulling out an inch of his cock, he teased Castiel by applying pressure on his prostate. “And say it _properly_.”

“Fuck me.”

“I said, say it properly," Dean demanded with a slap before holding both of Castiel’s hips, still not moving.

Hissing at the sharp pain that slowly spreading on his backside, Castiel groaned, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

“See, it ain’t that hard, right?” Dean said, panting behind Castiel. He pulling his hips a little and sank back in. “So fucking tight.”

In… out... in… and out…

His body felt like it was on fire as Dean began to move and found a rhythm. No bullshitting this time, Dean’s thrusts were all claiming and brutal as if he just picked up where they left off earlier. Dean was outright destroying his ass with his strokes and all he could do was moan in sheer pleasure, only this time, without the restraint of being embarrassed, he had the liberty to call Dean Daddy.

“ _Daddy… Yes, yes… There, right there... Fuck… Feels good, Daddy… Make me yours, come on… Oh, fuck yes…_ ”

The dam keeping all of Castiel’s pent-up emotions broke, and words started flowing from his mouth like a damned waterfall. Dean fucked him with all his worth, gyrating his hips to reach him deeper and deeper like it was something he was born to do.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pleasurable pull as his hole grasped Dean’s cock like a velvet glove. Every time Dean bottomed out, Castiel saw stars. Dean was masterfully rubbing his prostate without missing a stroke.

“Feels good, Daddy,” he groaned as he kept bucking his hips to meet Dean’s punishing thrusts.

“Stating the obvious.” Dean snorted. After giving Castiel four sharp thrust, he withdrew his cock, earning him another needy whine from Castiel, and sat back on the seat. The leather squeaked under Dean’s sweat-slicked skin. “Let’s change position, baby. It’s kinda unfair I’m doing all the work, besides, I want to watch you come.”

Catching his breath, Dean just sat there, relaxed, as he watched Castiel move under his lust-filled gaze.

Castiel swung his leg over until he was straddling Dean, and grabbed the back of the seat to balance himself with one hand, and brought Dean’s cock to his asshole. He locked eyes with Dean before slamming his ass down, Dean sliding inside him easily. Without missing a beat, Castiel started to ride his lover, feeling his own cock glide along Dean’s rippling abdomen.

Dean grabbed his hips and helped him along as he lifted himself up before boring down onto the waiting cock. Soon, they found a rhythm that worked for them and the Impala was filled with grunts, groans and Dean’s balls obscenely slapping Castiel’s ass whenever the man took Dean’s length all the way.

Hell, the Impala was probably rocking again.

“Yeah, work those hips, baby.” Dean praised as he ran his hands up and down Castiel’s sides. He rolled his hips in a way that made Castiel tip his head back and groan, low and gasping. “Right there?”

“Fuck yes.” Castiel breathed out. The hands clutching the back of the seat eased their grip and Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as he ground into Dean’s thrusts, panting. “Daddy, don’t stop.”

“You close, _baby boy_?”

Castiel nodded, his cock twitching at the damned endearment. He rode Dean like a fucking rodeo, lifting his hips up before rolling them down like a cheap slut – Dean’s slut. Incoherent words escaped his mouth, ranging from _Dean, Daddy, so good, and fuck me_ , as he moved faster and faster, desperate to fall over the edge.

He reached between them to stroke his ignored cock but Dean swatted his hand away.

“No,” Dean made a disapproval noise on the back of his throat, “show Daddy how good of a boy you really are and come with just my cock.”

Biting his lip, not wanting to whine again, Castiel complied and opted to grip Dean’s lightly furred chest instead, digging his blunt nails onto the skin. Dean hummed in approval. Just like him, Dean was sweating with the exertion of their fuck, his heart pumping under Castiel’s touch.

As he worked his slim hips to reach orgasm with just Dean’s cock – like a _good boy_ , Dean’s thick fingers found his nipples, dragging out a moan from Castiel. When Dean pinched both of his nipples, that’s all it took to push him over the edge. After a few precise strokes, and constant pressure on his prostate, Castiel was gone and incoherent, choking out words and praises as he came.

Spurt after spurt, Castiel covered their bodies with hot, thick ropes of come.

Castiel didn't go still, he just kept pressing down to match Dean's pounding, riding out the aftershocks. As his asshole flex and contract, Dean groaned underneath him as his movements became erratic. Castiel’s orgasm knocked out any and all control Deal had left and broke the man apart under Castiel, his blunt fingers digging into Castiel’s hips as he thrust upward without care.

A minute later, with a grunt, Dean arched back and spilled his load inside Castiel’s pulsing heat, filling him up with his release.

Castiel shoved back in response, trying to bury more of Dean’s cock inside him, as the man thrust weakly throughout the comedown like he didn’t want to stop.

For a good three minute, they didn’t talk or move, just caught their breaths. Then Dean’s spent cock slipped free from Castiel, indicating they needed to move.

“That was awesome.” Dean breathed out as he slumped back in the seat, the whole interior of his car reeked sex.

Castiel hummed appreciatively in response, evident that the man was too fucked out to talk. Pooling under and staining his seat, Dean’s come slowly trickled out his well-used hole.

“I’ll pick you up again next Saturday, same place?” Dean asked. He turned his head and pressed his mouth against Castiel’s sweat-slicked shoulder. “I’ll pay for my own dinner. Hey, don’t sleep on me, man. ”

"I'm not asleep," Castiel mumbled. Through half-lidded eyes, he could see Dean was smiling cockily at him through the darkness.

“So it’s decided then, a date, next Saturday? Maybe, three PM? ”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> I'm on a diet so eat extra for me. :P


End file.
